Gone to california
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: A daria/crossraods crossover


Gone to California  
  
Description- During College break Daria, Jane, Jodie and Trent go on a road trip (Crossroads/Daria)  
  
Daria- It was Summer Break. And I was actually going back to Lawndale. Jane was coming back too she was at BFAC I was at RAFT which was only an hour a way from each other but we only saw each other 3 times we just drifted apart guess. Jodie was at her college, Turner. We saw her last Christmas. We knew that when we saw each other we'd be a lot different but we had no idea how different....  
  
(odonna's "open your heart" plays as Daria dances in her pjs and sings along to it.)  
  
Daria- I have to work much harder than this! for something I want don't try to resist me open your heart to me baby I hold the lock and u hold the key open your heart to me darling....  
  
Jake barges in on her)  
  
Jake- Daria  
  
(Daria hides)  
  
Daria- Dad!  
  
Jake- are u sure your feeling OK?  
  
Daria- I'm just dancing.can't I dance?  
  
Jake- yeah but you don't usually dance and sing like that.  
  
Daria-theres always time for something new!  
  
Jake- OK, Daria. Your friends here  
  
Daria- Jane?  
  
Jake- no the one with the braids  
  
(scene to Jodie, Daria walks out)  
  
Daria- hi  
  
Jodie- hey, you look so different!  
  
Daria- I know. Just jeans and a T-shirt from now on.  
  
Jodi- oh..my..god..  
  
Dare- what?  
  
Jane-hey amigos  
  
Jodi- what happened Jane  
  
(Jane looks at her stomach. she's pragnate)  
  
Jane- oh this little thing? I had it for seven months.  
  
Daria- Jane, why didn't you tell me?  
  
Jane- I guess I just didn't have the time.  
  
Daria- but I'm your best friend.  
  
Jane-I'm sorry, OK?  
  
Jodie- how? who's the father?  
  
Jane- I have no idea  
  
Jodie- you.. you slept around?  
  
Jane- just a little  
  
Daria- oh my god!  
  
Jane- what? it's college Daria don't tell me your still a virgin? oh my god, you are!  
  
Daria- theres nothing wrong with that!  
  
Jodie- OK guys.. for my big news.. look at my finger.. see? a ring! I'm getting married!  
  
Daria- to Mack?  
  
Jodie- oh no, we are through. His name is Evan he's so cute.. blonde hair. blue eyes.. We met at Christmas break  
  
Jane- he sounds like a real jerk  
  
Jodie- oh shut up, you don't even know him.  
  
Jane- I'm gonna go to California.  
  
Daria- for what?  
  
Jane- theres a try out for Slam records.  
  
Daria- Mystic Spiral is trying out?  
  
Jane- no, me!  
  
Daria- scence when do you sing?  
  
Jane- I don't know. I just started to pick it up.  
  
Jodie- so you think your gonna go there and be like this, big fat pragnate star?  
  
Jane- I have a pretty good voice  
  
Daria- wait how are you going there?  
  
Jane- Trents taking me. I wanted to know if you guys wanna come to  
  
Daria- Jane.. it's.. it's..  
  
Jodie- It's stupid thats what it is!  
  
Jane- fine! don't come!  
  
(Jane gets up and walks away. Scene to Jane in the car Jodie walks up and Daria walks up)  
  
Jane- Jodie, nobody brings 15 bags on a road trip  
  
Jodie- I'm meeting Evan and I don't want to look like a tramp.  
  
Jane- I call shotgun!  
  
Jodie- oh hell no!  
  
(Daria walks up to the trunk and puts her bag ins)  
  
Trent- oh, hey Daria  
  
Daria- hi Trent.  
  
(Daria goes in the car next to Jodie)  
  
Jane- move it Trent lets go already!  
  
(Scene to them in the car rock music is playing)  
  
Jane- yo, Trent, what is with this music?  
  
Trent- this is the kind of music I like  
  
Jane- can we change it?  
  
Trent- no way man  
  
Daria- please Trent just for five minutes  
  
Jodie- yeah, Trent be a nice guy  
  
(Jane Changes it "Bye Bye Bye" by Nsync is on)  
  
Jodie- we've found our station!  
  
Daria- I don't wanna be your fool in this game for to so I'm leaving you behind!  
  
Jane- bye bye bye!  
  
Daria- I don't wanna make it tough but I've had enough!  
  
Jodie -BYE BYE BABY!  
  
(Trent turns the radio station)  
  
Jane- hey what the hell?  
  
Trent- I can't listen to that  
  
Jodie- like this is any better!  
  
( scene to the nighttime they pull over)  
  
Jodie- why are we pulling over  
  
Trent- i'm tired  
  
Daria- so let one of us drive  
  
Trent- nobody drive thre bullet  
  
Jane- The bullet?  
  
Trent- my car, it's brand new and nobody drives it. We'll camp out here.  
  
Jodie- no, no.. i saw a Hilton a few miles back.  
  
Trent - we can't afford a Hilton  
  
Jodie- then what can we afford?  
  
(they go into a crappy motel that the walls are red and thew light flickers)  
  
Jane-ooh, a love room.. look at the walls  
  
Jodie- i'm not sleeping here!  
  
Daria- it's all we could aford!  
  
Jodie- it's trashy look at the beds,, i'm takeing this one  
  
(she sits on it and it breaks, Daria ,Jane and Trent laugh)  
  
(Scene to Daria and Trent takeing he's sleeping with Jane, Daria's sleeping with Jodie)  
  
Daria- why did u give up your band anyways?  
  
Trent- I don't know.. i don't think i should do music anymore i mean, i'm 25 years old. maybe i'll do something like go back to school and be like, a doctor or something.  
  
Daria- Jane wants to try out for Slam records we'll be her backup singers.. me and jodie.  
  
Trent- look it's late.. night  
  
Daria- night  
  
(scene to Jodie, who's awake she looks at her ring)  
  
(Scene to Daria in the shower Jane flushes the toliet)  
  
Daria- hey! thats freakin cold!  
  
(Jodie comes in starts brishing her teeth)  
  
Jodie- god, that Trent guy is so cute  
  
Daria- He's ok i guess.  
  
Jodie- too bad he killed somebody  
  
Daria-what?  
  
Jane- Trent didn't tell anybody.. i don't think  
  
Daria- your his sister and you don't even know!  
  
Jane- relax!  
  
Daria- i'm on a roadtrip with a killer and you tell me to relax!  
  
Jodie- shh.. he'll hear you!  
  
Daria- oh my god...  
  
(they look out the door where Trents playing guitar. He looks at them)  
  
Trent- everything ok?  
  
(They go back through the door)  
  
(Trent loads up the car)  
  
Trent- hey Daria u wanna sit up front with me?  
  
Daria- no, no the backseats just fine.  
  
("How i could just kill a man" comes on in the cars as they pull over to a gas station)  
  
Daria- i'm gonna go get some candy  
  
Jane- daria, get me chips  
  
Daria- no, Jane.  
  
Jane- fine, i'll get my own chips!  
  
(they leave Jodie looks at Trent)  
  
Jodie- guys, wait up!  
  
(scene to them in to store)  
  
Jodie- So Evan just proposed!  
  
Jane- I don't think he's right for you  
  
Jodie- what do you have against him?  
  
Jane- i just don't think he's a good guy.  
  
(Scene to them riding on the road the car smokes)  
  
Trent- oh god,. i gotta pull over!  
  
(they pull ove  
  
(Scene to Jane, Daria and Jodie in the car)  
  
Jane- i'm hungry  
  
Jodie- oh, god .. i look so bad  
  
Daria- scence when do you even care about looks?  
  
Jane- I'm so hungry  
  
Jodie- shut up Jane!  
  
Jane- whats your problem! God, i'm not the pathetic one checkiing her makeup  
  
Jodie- well atleast i'm not trash  
  
Jane- what?  
  
Jodie- You heard me. i can't help it if people think your a pragnate peice of trash  
  
Jane- you little bitch!  
  
(Jane pushes Jodie)  
  
Jane- c'mon fight!  
  
Jodie- what your pragnate!  
  
Jane- i don't care!  
  
(they begin to push each other and scream until Daria breaks it up)  
  
Daria-i am so tired of you guys bitching and fighting every damn second! Just shut up!  
  
Jodie- this was such a bad idea  
  
Jane- we do not belong together!  
  
(Scene to them in the gas station)  
  
Trent- it's gonna take 400 dollars to fix  
  
Daria-how are we gonna get 400?  
  
Jane- wait, i have an idea!  
  
(Scene to a sign that says "Karoake Contest Tonight!" Daria, Jane and Jodie are in the backroom)  
  
Jodie- wait a minute, guys if we wanna win we have to look good  
  
Daria- uh, Jodie. i don't dress up  
  
Jodie- just this once.. you want to win or what?  
  
Daria- (sighs) ok  
  
(scene to the DJ)  
  
DJ- ok you guys know the rules.. if you like them.. get money.. if you don't you tell them.. now heres Daria, Jane and Jodie!  
  
(Jane goes out and Daria and Jodie go to the back mircrophones)  
  
Jane- i.. saw.. him. .dancing.. there .by the record machine..  
  
Guy- Get off the stage  
  
Guy 2- look at her she's pragnate!  
  
Jane- uh, can.. you.. turn.. the .. light .down...Wait! i can't do this!  
  
Daria- Jane! what are you doing!  
  
Jane- Daria go up there!  
  
Daria- no!  
  
Jane- c'mon you have the best voice! please.. please.. for me.. c'mon.. thank you!  
  
Daria- oh god  
  
(Daria walks up to the mircrophone)  
  
Daria- (meekly) i saw him dancing there by the record machine knew he must have been about 17 the beat was going strong play my favorite song (starts smiling) i could tell it wouldn't be long tell he's with me  
  
Jane and Jodie -Yeah me!  
  
Daria- Singing i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby! i love rock n roll so c'mon take the time and dance with me!  
  
(Daria starts to get into it and gets up on the spotlight circle)  
  
Daria- he smiled so i got up and asked for his name. but that don't matter he said cuz it's all the same! he said can i take you home where we can be alone  
  
(Daria dances at this part and Scene to Tren who got a "What the hell?" look on his face)  
  
Daria- next where moving on and he's with me. We were moveing on and singing that same old song!  
  
Jane and Jodie- Yeah me!  
  
Daria-Singing i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby! i love rock n roll so c'mon take the time and dance with me! I love rock n roll! Rock and roll!  
  
he said can i take you home where we can be alone next where moving on and he's with me. We were moveing on and singing that same old song! Singing i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby! i love rock n roll so c'mon take the time and dance with me!  
  
(the crowd cheers and the money box fills up Daria goes back to Jane and Jodie they hug then bow and run off. Scene to Trent counting the money Daria and Jodie are dancing Daria walks over)  
  
Daria- how much?  
  
Trent- 13 thousand dollars  
  
Daria- oh my god!  
  
(Daria hugs him. then stops. she goes back to dancing. A guy comes over)  
  
Butch - hey is she with you?  
  
Trent- huh?  
  
Butch- is she your girlfriend  
  
Trent- oh, nope  
  
(Butch goes over and starts to dance with Daria until he dances too tight)  
  
Daria- could you please move your arms?  
  
(Trent comes in)  
  
Trent- hey get off her  
  
Butch- shut up man  
  
(Butch pushes Trent who punches him. He goes down)  
  
Trent- c'mon lets get outta here  
  
(they run out)  
  
(Scene to Jodie, Daria and Jane and Trent walk into a big hoteel)  
  
Jodie- oh my god! theres a minibar!  
  
Trent- i'm gonna go take a walk ok?  
  
Jane- yeah sure  
  
Jodie- who wants some of mama's juice?  
  
Daria- pass me a glass  
  
(they toast. then drink. Jane turns on the radio)  
  
Jane- ooooh, i love this song!  
  
(they all begin to dance.Jane does a funky dance)  
  
Jodie- what are you doing?  
  
(Scene to Daria, Jodie and Jane on the couch)  
  
Jodie- we know you've seen one but have you touched one?  
  
(Daria hides her head)  
  
Jodie- oh my god! oh my god! it's always the quiet one! scream it lous and proud! Daria touched one! Daria touched one!  
  
(Jodie falls on the couch)  
  
(Scene to a bunch of eaten food)  
  
Jodie- the best thing i've ever did in my life.. going to Turner.. i don't have to be the black kid there. it's so easy  
  
Daria- and the worst thing?  
  
Jodie- going to Turner  
  
daria-but you just said...  
  
Jodie- it just changed me.. I'm not Jodie anymore.. i'm some shallow girl some poplar shallow girl.. and i just realised that with you guys.. I'm sorry  
  
Jane- thats ok  
  
(scene to Jane talking outside on the chairs)  
  
Daria- i'm gonna be so sick later. Jane thank god your pragnate andd can't act stupid with me a Jodie  
  
Jane- i don't drink.. i just don't see the point in it  
  
Jodie- you mean you never partied?  
  
ane- i was dateing this guy in college, Ernie Mertz.. and we went to a christmas party and he started flirting with this one girl.. i didn't want it to be Tom all over again. i had a few beers and then this guy i know.. he was really nice.. he offered to drive me home.. but the rest of the night was kind of a blur.. and when i woke up i was pragnate  
  
Jodie- oh my god! did you go to the police?  
  
Jane- i live in the most trashy part of Lawndale so they wouldn't do anything.. exept give me some pictures of people looking for adoption but i think i'm going to keep her  
  
Daria- i can't believe you didn't tell me  
  
Jane- i was too ashamed  
  
Jodie- why did we stop being friends?  
  
Jane- people just drift apart.. guys come here  
  
(They all hug)  
  
(Scene to Daria, Jane, and Jodie at the gas station. they hook arms and walk around)  
  
Daria-i am never drinking again  
  
Jane-this nacho is sooo godd  
  
Jodie- don't even talk about food  
  
(they go to the bullet where Trent is sleeping)  
  
Jodie- oh look  
  
Jane- go get his keys?  
  
Daria- why do i have to  
  
Jodie- Because Jane and i voted and you lost  
  
(Daria goes in the car)  
  
Daria-this is stealing  
  
Jane- It's not stealing if he's in the car with us  
  
Daria- no, it's kidnapping  
  
Jane- he's not a kid!  
  
(Daria reaches in and grabs the keys)  
  
Daria- (quietly) yeah!  
  
Jane-ok i'm driving!  
  
(she turns the keys and the windshell wipers come)  
  
Jodie- you failed drivers ed, didn't you?  
  
Jane- maybe  
  
Daria- move over! i'll drive!  
  
Jodie- hey smile for the camera!  
  
(They both make faces. Daria starts the car on turn on the radio Shania Twains "Man! i fell like a woman!" comes on)  
  
All- Lets go girls!  
  
Daria- i'm going out tonight i'm feeling alright.. gonna let it all hang out gonna make my choice yeah raise my voice yeah i'm gonna scream and shout!  
  
All- The best thing about being a woman is you get to have a lot of fun! oh oh oh totally crazy men in shorts and short skirts! oh oh oh give me action give me actration! play with her do what i dare! oh oh being a woman! man i feel like a woman!  
  
(Trent wakes up)  
  
Trent- pull over the car!  
  
Daria- nope. it's illagel to park like that!  
  
Trent- pull over the damn car!  
  
(she pulls it over Trent runs out and starts to kick the dirt and throw stuff)  
  
Jodie- Daria, go talk to him  
  
Daria- Jane your his sister, you go  
  
Jane- he like you!  
  
(Daria gets out)  
  
Trent- you know.. i've been with three chicks and i've done nothing but listen to chick things and do chick stuff and my car is just.. just the one thing that hasent been takeing over by chicks  
  
Daria- got it Trent  
  
(She hands him the keys)  
  
(Scene to them they drive to a couple of mountains)  
  
Jodie- why are we stopping?  
  
Trent- you'll see  
  
(they stop and go up to the mountain)  
  
Jodie- jeez, it's like you have to whisper  
  
Jane- HELLO!  
  
Daria-HELLO!  
  
Trent-HELLO!  
  
Jodie- HELLO!  
  
Trent- ok we better get going. The nearest hotel is an hour away  
  
Daria- hey how about we camp out here?  
  
Trent- really?  
  
Jane- sure  
  
Jodie- uh.. um.. sure  
  
(Scene to Jane with Jodie)  
  
Jane- ok you gotta turn away so they don't realise what your doing then turn and then just throw your whole body into the puch  
  
Daria- Jane what are you doing?  
  
Jane- teaching Jodie. all girls should know how to throw a decent punch.  
  
Jodie- i'm gonna go to bed  
  
Jane- yeah, i'm gonna go use the ladies bush.. 3rd one after the rock right?  
  
Daria- yep  
  
Jane- be right back  
  
(Jane leaves)  
  
Trent- what are you always writing in that book?  
  
Daria- stuff.. poems mostly  
  
Trent- can i hear one?  
  
Daria- ok.. just don't laugh.. ok.. i use to think i had the answers to everything but now i know that life doesn't always go my way. it feels like i'm caught in the middle and that when i realised. That i'm not a girl, not yet a woman. all i need is time. a moment that is mine. while i'm in between i'm not a girl  
  
Trent- thats very good  
  
Daria-thanks  
  
Trent- (Laughs)  
  
Daria- what?  
  
Trent- oh you have an ash on your face  
  
Daria- where  
  
Trent- over here  
  
(He wipes her face and they lean to kiss until Jane runs in screaming)  
  
Jane- guys something bit my ass!  
  
Daria- what?  
  
Jane-look!  
  
Daria-ir's a mosquito bite!  
  
Jane- it could have been a snake!  
  
Jodie- ok in the morning we're packing up! nothings biting my ass!  
  
(Scene to Daria in the hotel room)  
  
Trent- hey  
  
Daria-hi  
  
Trent- you still go that poem you read to me  
  
Daria- yeah  
  
(Trent takes it)  
  
Trent- come with me  
  
(Scene to them in the music room)  
  
Trent- i wrote some music  
  
(He begins to play)  
  
Daria- (sings along) La la la. la la la la la la la la. la la la la la. goes my way it feels like i'm caught in the middle and that when i realised. That i'm not a girl, not yet a woman. all i need is time. a moment that is mine. while i'm in between.... Thank you  
  
(They lean in and kiss)  
  
(Scene to them in the car listening to that annoying rock music Trent changes the staion Sheryl Crows "if it makes you happy")  
  
Girls- YES!  
  
All- If it makes you happy! it can't be that bad! if it makes you happy! then why the hell are you so sad?  
  
(Scene to Daria, Jane and Jodie playing on the ocean Daria comes out with seeweed and throws it at Trent)  
  
Daria-Hey  
  
Trent- whats up?  
  
Daria- nothing.. i just can't believe i'm in california.. i think i'm gonna stay.. i mean i can go to some nice college out here  
  
Trent- what if you get the record deal?  
  
Daria- I don't know.. Look at Jane.. she's so happy  
  
Trent- i'm sorry she didn't tell you she was pragnate  
  
Daria-i forgave her.. Trent? did you really kill a guy?  
  
Trent- no, There was this guy when i was still in the band.. and he threaten to beat up Max so i hit him.. he fell unconchience and accused me of trying to kill him  
  
Daria- oh ok  
  
Trent- what were you thinking going on a roadtrip with a killer?  
  
Scene to a sign that says "Slam Records they are signging out forms. Then scene to them in the hotel room)  
  
Jodie- i've got to go sightseeing  
  
Jane- i'll come with. Yo Trent, Daria want to come?  
  
Daria- Nah, i'm kind of tired  
  
Trent- yeah me too.  
  
Jane- suit yourself  
  
(Scene to Jodie and Jane in the car)  
  
Jane- hey i thought we were going to see the hollywood sign?  
  
Jodie- we are.. i just have to see Evan first  
  
Jane- you can see him tommarow!  
  
Jodie- i want to see him now!  
  
Jane- Jodie, please turn around!  
  
Jodie-No!  
  
Jane- Jodie please!  
  
(scene to Evan in apartment. Jodie knocks on the door and he comes out)  
  
Evan- Jodie!  
  
Jodie- hey Evan! i came to see you! oh this is Jane Lane  
  
Evan- oh hey Jane  
  
Jane- hi  
  
Jodie- you guys know each other?  
  
Evan- from school  
  
Jodie- so do you want to go out or do something?  
  
Evan- well i got a friend here and he's going through a real rough time. I'm supposed to keep him company  
  
Girl- how much money do you need for the pizza?  
  
Jodie- wow, your friens sounds real depressed  
  
(Jodie pushes Evan aside and goes into the apartment)  
  
Hallie- who is that?  
  
Jodie- Evan!  
  
Evan- i'm sorry, i just didn't wanna tell you over the phone  
  
Jodie- Evan, you gave me a ring! it meant something! (looks at Evan then at Jane and catches on) Oh my god! oh my god.. it was him wasent it, Jane!  
  
Jane- oh god, Jodie.. i just can't.. i gotta go!  
  
Jodie- no you stay here until he admits he was the one that got you pragnate!  
  
Evan- Jodes, your getting all worked up for nothing!  
  
Jodie- i am not your bitch!  
  
(She puches him and Jane runs away and falls down the stairs scene an ambluelence)  
  
(Scene to in the waiting room the doctor comes up and tells them. Daria goes in Jane's waiting room)  
  
Jane- they said i lost the baby.. i lost it.. like it was my keys or something.. Crap, i was looking foward to keeping her. I would have called her Nancy.. II would have made a good mother  
  
Daria- you would  
  
Jane- and when i put my legs in the ocean.. she kicked and it just felt like everything was going to be alright.. Don't touch me Daria i'm already crying..  
  
Daria- this won't be the last though.. You'll meet a great guy and get married and have lots of kids  
  
Jane- you called your parents didn't you  
  
Daria- how could you tell?  
  
Jane- I guessed  
  
(Scene to Jane Jodie comes in)  
  
Jane- did you see how fast he went down?  
  
Jodie- what?  
  
Jane- thats because you put your whole body into the punch like i taught you  
  
(Jodie begins to cry)  
  
Jane- come here  
  
(Jane hugs Jodie)  
  
Jodie- i was such a fool.. Evan he was a jerk.  
  
Jane- what about Mack? Mack is great  
  
Jodie- yeah.. i'll call him when we get back to Lawndale.. and then i'll drop out of Turner and go to Crestmore  
  
Jane- really  
  
Jodie- yeah, really  
  
(Scene to Jane in a wheelchair. Daria is wheeling her and Jodie, Trent and Jake are walking they go into the cab.. all accept Trent)  
  
Jake- Daria, Kiddo, won't it be great to go back home? Helen and Quinn have missed you so much  
  
Daria- yeah, Dad it will be great...  
  
Jake- are you ok?  
  
Daria- dad.. i can't do this  
  
(Daria runs out of the car and to Trent.. They kiss)  
  
Daria- i'm going to the audition  
  
(Scene to Daria in the record contest)  
  
Daria- I used to think I had the answers to everything  
  
But now I know  
  
That life doesn't always go my way  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
That's when I realize  
  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
here is no need to protect me  
  
It's time that I  
  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes  
  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
But if you look at me closely  
  
You will see it in my eyes  
  
This girl will always find her way  
  
I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
  
(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
  
(A moment that is mine) That's mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl, ooh  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
(The crowd cheers)  
  
Daria- so me, Jane and Jodie stayed in california and we decided to bury a box.. but we didn't put our future in it.. we put our past.. None of us has no idea where life will take us but one thing we know.. what we have is now.. and right now.. we have each other  
  
(The girls bury the box and walk away laughing)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! hope you likes it this is my first fanfic! I know that Daria was way out of character and do was Jodie but thats the price you pay when you do a crossover right? It was painful for me because i don't like to pair Daria up with Trent (I'm a Daria/ Tom shipper kind of gal) but i couldn't think of any other character to play that part. So if you have seen Crossroads you'll know what i meant. Anyways e-mail me and tell me what you think of my first fanfic (I'm terrified lol!) Don't get mad at the characters not being themself because i've read some fanfics and they had Daria so out of character so i'm not the first! I promise my next fanfic will be oringinal!-  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Evan was the guy Jane was interrested in "See Jane Run" he was a jerk though  
  
2. In "Is it college yet?" Jodie picked an all black school Turner over a diverse school Crestmore  
  
3. This was based on the new movie Crossroads (although Jodie is more like Lucy(Daria's part) Quinn is more like Kit(Jodie's part)  
  
4.Check out "I love rock and roll" and "Not a girl not yet a woman" on britney Spears new album  
  
5. I couldn't put Quinn, Helen, The fashion club or Brittinay in it because there was no place for them, sorry! in my next fanfic, they'll be in it! 


End file.
